What a Pair
by Liars Burn
Summary: Nobody knew Shiro better than his twin, ironically one with the same name. They'd grown up in different homes... [Full summary and warnings inside]


**Summary**: Nobody knew Shiro better than his twin, ironically one with the same name. They'd grown up in different homes, one with their parents and the other with their aunt and uncle. So when these two meet up at a family gathering it's bound to be hilarious. Identical twins that find they might like having a twin more than anyone could expect.

**Note**: My darling little kohai on Tumblr roleplays the same muse as meh and wanted something with twincest, or self-cest as this case is in a sense. This is dedicated to Blood Raven Ketsueki, my kohai~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, in whole or in part, Bleach or any of the characters.

**Warning(s)**: This story will contain foul language and sexual content between two males.. If you do not like any of these things then back the fuck off so everyone else can enjoy. You have been warned.

* * *

~Start~

Family gatherings were the last thing Shiro wanted to be involved in. There was nothing for him to do aside from watch the older members of the family laugh over things he either didn't remember or didn't care about. Several people were still missing, including his father's twin and his wife, so he could hardly believe that things were yet in full swing. This whole thing would be lasting for some hours yet and that alone had him glancing away and taking a swallow of his drink. All around him were adults double his age and more or children that ran about screaming and laughing. Not a single teenager, making him wonder about the whole thing.

"Shiro!" he heard someone laugh, immediately drawing his attention in that direction.

For several long moments he had no idea what to do or say. In the doorway was someone that looked exactly like him, down to the sickly looking pallor of his skin and the odd eyes. While he was wearing all black, making himself look that much more ghostly, this new person was dressed in white. His jaw had dropped and when the other noticed him a similar expression caught him and it was like a mirror image.

Without thinking, both began to walk towards the other and put a hand out. The shade of their skin was the exact same and they both sported obsidian nails, amber orbs moving down at the same time. One difference between them was that Shirosaki Kamen had long hair spilling over his black shirt, his twin had short spiked hair. It was the one way to tell them apart immediately.

"What in the fuck?" both hissed, turning to their respective adults.

"Me and your father couldn't take care of two children so we gave the younger twin to his brother."

Oddly enough, after the initial meeting both of them seemed to be inseperable. For some hours the two of them were talking about the things they'd experienced thus far in their life. While both had the name Shiro dubbed as a calling their given names were different. Kamen and Takei were what they were really called but Shiro was just something that stuck because of their coloring. As the time wore on it became increasingly clear that neither of them was going to attack anyone in anger at being separated and they didn't seem inclined to separate themselves. So it was decided that perhaps the two could spend the night with one another for some time.

So Takei went home with his birth parents and left behind the family he had known. Even if it was only for a few days it seemed as if he was going away forever and the sinking feeling that he might not want to return was present amongst them all.

It quickly became apparent the reason why his parents could not handle two teenagers, let alone two children. Their home was small, a mere two bedrooms, and Kamen had the basement as his room instead. It was odd for Takei, who had his own room for as long as he could remember, to suddently find himself sitting on a couch in a basement while his twin flipped through some book with interest. What was also apparent was the fact that Kamen had a massive sweet tooth and kept various candy items around his domain. Takei was left to do as he pleased and decided to look around all the various space that his older twin had.

Finding yaoi manga was a tad odd but nothing overly weird on the shelves. Looking through the drawers was a whole other story. There was handcuffs and costumes that had him staring a little longer than needed, feeling the slightest of blushes spreading over his face before he hastily shut the drawer.

"What are ya doin'?"

The voice caused him to jump slightly in surprise, head turning in that direction quickly. His twin was still on the bed, looking curious as to why someone was going through his things as if they lived there. Takei shrugged, feigning nonchalance, and returned to looking through things with more caution. Not only did he find lube but there was also some other things that he would much rather have never seen in the first place. Once his explorations brought him near the bed, Takei watched Kamen out of the corner of his eye for any sign that he might get up. After all, anyone with that amount of toys must have been some kind of beast.

"Wha-"

"Why ya lookin' at all my stuff as if ya never saw it before?"

The question, coupled with the grin now being sent his way, had Takei at a loss for words. That was something new and he didn't know how he should deal with this when he couldn't claim to know his twin very well. So he simply stared with slightly wide eyes until Kamen set his book aside and motioned him over. His steps were tentative until a hand reached out and yanked him close, causing Takei to fall onto the mattress with a grunt.

"What are you doin'?" he hissed as a weight landed on his back.

"Layin' on ya," the voice whispered, breath tickling his ear and moving his hair.

It was odd to have so much weight on his back but Takei quickly got used to it and relaxed. Then there was the hand playing with his ear and the other wrapping around his waist. Instinctively, he attempted to turn around and force his twin to stop touching him. That didn't go as planned and Takei wound up on his back, looking up at his twins grinning face. Everything seemed to slow and both were left wondering if they had always such an expression on their face.

The first one to make any move was Kamen, leaning closer and flicking his tongue out against the corner of his twin's mouth. Kamen tasted sweet, like candy or chocolate, but having another male kissing him in any way when he'd never been kissed before was odd. The next touch was rougher, Kamen pushing until he felt teeth cut into his lip and he pulled back to lick at the blood.

"Just a small taste," he murmured, getting up and walking away before Takei could speak.

The younger laid back, breathing a little heavier, and wonder what the fuck was going on.

-Line-

How it had come to this point was a mystery. Takei wasn't sure what had happened but there were hands on him and it was hot. How had it gotten so hot in the first place? And whose hands were those? A moan escaped, unintentional and louder than he would have thought possible, and his own hands went to grab at the wrist of the hands. There was something wrong.

_Clink._

The sound of metal links clicking together as he attempted to move his arms. Bound. His arms were bound up with the handcuffs he'd found earlier and it was still so hot. Cracking his eyes open, Takei spotted none other than his brother hovering above him. He couldn't say anything around the gag in his mouth.

Kamen had one hand in a near choke hold around Takei's erection and stroking along slowly. It was maddeningly slow and tight, drawing a hiss from his throat. He settled for glaring while he watched a cerulean tongue peek out before his twin was sucking on his fingers and looking down at him. It was then that Takei realized he was naked and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"'S gonna hurt if ya don' relax," Kamen chuckled.

The amount of curses Takei would have thrown at his twin was extensive. And he struggled, tensing, regardless of what the other said about it hurting unless he relaxed. Kamen merely shrugged and added the first finger while continuing his minstrations. It felt too weird and a low whine escaped from behind the gag, earning a leer.

"Told ya."

A venomous glare was passed his way, causing the older male to snort before adding another finger. The tension that resulted was obvious, both eyes of the other male squeezing closed while he attempted to also close his legs. Kamen wasn't having any of that and gave the harshest glare in return. Twisting and spreading his fingers caused a very unmanly yelp to come from behind the gag.

"Found it fast."

The dull sound of grinding teeth had Kamen laughing and Takei found himself wondering why there hadn't been any lube involved. Certainly, his twin had enough lube to make the whole thing smooth and as painless as possible. Instead he was stuck with a sinful pain mixed with melting delight that had his spine feeling like molten lava. So much heat and desire and his toes were curling.

Fingers were pulled out and the sound of a cap opening drew a somewhat dazed expression. His legs were pushed up and pressed against his chest a mere moment later and his chin was grabbed and he was forced to look back at his twin. There wasn't any point in attempting to look away because the moment he tried there was a searing pain that felt too close to ripping and he yelped against the gag.

It felt as if his insides were tearing and the next sound was a scream muffled by his gag. Frantic nails dug into the palms of his hands and his entire body attempted to push the object _out_. There was a pause, filled with nothing but ragged breathing and painfilled groans. Only when the pain had mostly subsided and Takei was no longer making pitiful sounds did Kamen begin moving.

Rough hands and nails were digging into his hair as the movement grew more rapid and frantic. One hand left his hair and moved down to pump the hardened flesh in time with the thrusting. A tight fist, hand pulling at his hair, and the constant pleasure that never seemed to let up.

It started with an even more intense heat in the base of his spine and slowly seemed to radiate all over until he was jerking as if electocuted and moaning. The thought that he must have looked like some kind of whore registered vaguely in the back of his mind. And there was the distant sound of a groan before something liquid trickled out and a slight sting.

In the aftermath there was a heavy weight on his chest and the loud sound of heavy breaths. Then Takei jerked his wrists and snarled.

"Uncuff me ya bastard."

* * *

Yes I used rather odd names for the two of them but it was the first two that came to mind. And my ending blows chunks. w(=A=w)

Please review. I wanna know if I should make more fics like this one.


End file.
